


假如爱有天意

by Eve_Ninomiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ninomiya/pseuds/Eve_Ninomiya





	假如爱有天意

5，  
自从流星雨之夜后，两人的关系由朋友上升为恋人。在那晚，两人在流星下许愿，愿自己与对方永不分开，让自己的命运托付给对方。

在樱井翔20岁时，父母买了部手机作为生日礼物。樱井第一个就给自己的爱人发讯息。

「kazu我也有手机了。」

二宫对于收到这条讯息很惊讶「欸？真的？你怎么会有我的手机号（？_？）」

「之前管家桑有留过。」  
「哦~那以后可以用手机联系了(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧」  
「嗯！kazu，我好想你啊。」  
「你不是昨天才见过我吗，这么快就想我？」  
「古话说得好，一日不见如隔三秋。」  
「别说了，怪肉麻的(つд⊂)」  
看到这条讯息，樱井脑补了下二宫害羞到脸和耳朵通红的样子，不禁傻傻地笑起来。  
「sho酱，你明天有空吗？你明天有空出来吗？我有礼物送给你。」  
「肯定有空，只要kazu提的我都有空。」  
「那…等会把见面地址发给你，お休み( ‘-ωก̀ )」  
「お休み」  
樱井关闭亮起的屏幕，抱着新手机，期待着明日朝阳升起。  
6．  
新的一天又来到。吃早饭的时候，樱井脸上止不住的笑容，樱井夫人看自己的儿子这样，问「怎么了，今天这么高兴。」  
「秘密。」樱井故作神秘。  
樱井夫人连续文李几个问题，樱井都摇摇头，看问不出什么东西，不继续追问下去。  
来到二宫约定的一家店，一家名为「Lotustree」的甜品店。一进门，清脆的铃铛声响起，告示有人到来。樱井一眼就看到二宫正喝着蜜瓜苏打，一旁似乎放着一个正方形的小盒子。听到铃铛声的二宫满心期待的转过身，发现是自己所等之人，眼里充满笑意。樱井朝他挥挥手，快步向前，坐下。二宫将那个包装精致的盒子推到樱井面前，说「お誕生日おめでとう！」  
「ありがとう。这里面是什么？」樱井好奇地观察这个盒子。  
「我做的蛋糕，可能卖相有点不好，见谅。」二宫摸摸头。  
「本当？！」说着，樱井小心翼翼地拆开包装，一块草莓千层映入眼帘，总体卖相不错，装饰的巧克力板上歪歪扭扭写着「Happy Birthday!」  
「这明明看起来很好吃的样子。」樱井说。  
「其实是第一次做，家里厨师有稍微指导。」二宫有些不好意思  
「你第一次做这种程度就很有天赋了。」樱井毫不掩饰的赞美。  
「没…没有啦，哈哈。」二宫被樱井一顿夸，耳朵的颜色慢慢变红。  
「すみません～这个可以在这吃吗？」樱井问。  
「可以哦，」站在工作台的一位咖啡师说。  
「那…いただけます」樱井舀起一小块。  
「怎么样？」二宫有些忐忑的问樱井，眼神中带有些期待。  
「うまい」樱井赞叹「甜度恰到好处，草莓的微酸中和了奶油的腻味。」  
「fufu，你喜欢就好。」二宫用手撑着头，温柔的看着樱井。  
不一会，樱井就把蛋糕吃完。满足的说「我吃完了。Kazu你真的很有天赋。」  
「可能以前父亲本行是厨师，后来才转行。」  
「难怪。」樱井恍然大悟。

出了店门，樱井说「刚刚回我话的咖啡师超级像你。」  
「欸？没注意。」  
「sho酱，等会我还要送你一份礼物，但是得蒙上眼睛。」二宫说。  
「好。」樱井答应。二宫从口袋里拿出一块黑布，将他的眼睛蒙上。在牵着他的手，带领着前进。

「你坐在这等一下。」二宫在樱井耳边轻声地说。  
「嗯。」樱井点点头，内心既期待又不安，不知二宫到底卖了什么药。  
只听见踩在脚踩在毛毯上的“沙沙”离自己越来越近，坐在自己的旁边，一只手在樱井脸上，让他稍微将头偏向对方。有些温热的唇覆上来，但吻技并不熟练。樱井在这时候掌握主权，将一只手放在二宫头后，另一只手抱着他，深吻了他。  
放开时，二宫将黑布取下，樱井适应了下灯光。看到二宫的含情脉脉地看着他，脸早已是红的可以滴血。  
「你真的要做吗？」樱井呼吸有些急促。  
「嗯。这就是我送给你的成人礼。」二宫说。  
看着二宫坚定的眼神，樱井就按照他的意思，将二宫打横抱起，轻柔的将他放在床上，又一次的长吻。慢慢往下，由于二宫穿着睡袍，微露的锁骨让樱井留下一个个痕迹。  
褪去睡袍，光滑的背看着十分诱惑。在床头摸索着润滑剂，涂抹在手上，一个手指伸进后穴。  
「唔…」二宫发出闷声。  
「稍微忍耐会，等会才好进去。」  
随着加入两根手指后，穴口已经湿软。樱井将手指退出，开始吻他的后背。  
二宫扭动自己的身躯，说「想要。」  
「想要什么？」樱井邪魅地说，朝二宫的耳朵时不时的吹气。酥麻的感觉让二宫的耳朵又红了  
「想要你…进入…」二宫把自己的脸埋在枕头里。  
「进入什么？」樱井继续发问，用自己的性器时不时蹭蹭二宫的欲望。  
「我的…后庭…」二宫说出这句话，恨不得把自己的头埋到地底下。  
「好。」樱井带上安全套。一个挺进，让二宫来到一个未知的世界，一个性欲的世界，痛并快乐着「啊…疼。」  
「我会轻点。」  
等适应后，慢慢开始抽插，二宫随着呻吟「啊…啊…」伴随着樱井粗重的呼吸声和床发出咯吱声。每一次挺入，对于二宫都是种新的刺激。  
「啊…不要停…啊…」二宫用带有娇喘的声音说。  
「我要射了。」樱井加快抽插的速度。白浊的液体射出后，樱井躺在二宫身上，轻吻他「お疲れ様です。」  
「你也是。」二宫用手撩了撩樱井的碎发。  
两人抱在一起，二宫枕着樱井的手臂。两人把第一次都献给对方，让命运拥有了更深层的交织。  
「这是你给过我最好的成人礼。」


End file.
